Mientes tan bien
by chidorisagara
Summary: el sabia que ella mentia, ¿volveras?-le pregunto el. claro que si-contesto. si no vuelves, juro que mato a todo el seretei de nuevo,solo por ti...Rukia
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!! Esta canción me gusta mucho y como últimamente estoy 100% Bleach hago todo con esta serie (osea de Ichigo y Rukia), sin nada mas que decirles los dejo para que lean un poquito ñ.ñ…

…

…

…

…

…

La batalla contra Aizen al fin había acabado, todo había terminado y las cosas al fin estaban retomando un curso estable, la ciudad de Karakura no había sido afectada, por lo tanto no había daños por reparar, los capitanes y sus subordinados estaban partiendo de regreso a la sociedad de almas. Algunos tenían graves heridas, pero caminaban con la cabeza en alto.

El orgullo era lo ultimo que se perdía.

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera…_

_que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera…_

_¿cuando vuelves?...Rukia-pregunto Ichigo con la espada arriba de su hombro.

_no lo se-contesto sincera y secamente.-debo volver para recibir mas entrenamiento, en esta ocasión no fue nada grave pero, se que habrá algo mas peligroso…algo que quizás sea demasiado fuerte.

_yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada enana, ¿no te lo dije?-el chico le dio una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa para poder validar y apoyar sus palabras, era un hecho, nunca, nuca iba a permitir que Rukia sufriera si el podía impedirlo.

_no necesito que me protejas ni te preocupes por mi…Ichigo-era duro y lo sabia, pero tenia que dejarle en claro de una buena vez que tenia que preocuparse mas por su bienestar, tenia que preocuparse solo por el, no había tiempo para pequeñas distracciones, cualquier error podía costar la muerte.

_¡sabes que no puedo dejar que!...

_¡¡no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para preocuparte por los demás!!

_que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada…_

_yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada…_

Ichigo la miro impactado ¿todo había sido en vano?, todas las luchas y los entrenamientos que realizo los hizo para proteger a todos los que lo rodeaban, a los que quería. Lo había hecho para poder salvarla a ella, para que se sienta orgullosa de el.

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo…_

_tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego…_

Rukia se tapo la boca con la mano, estudio la cara del shinigami y pudo notar que lo había lastimado, ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? Como hacer para que no se tan doloroso?

_no puedo decirte lo mal que me siento-bajo la mirada hasta sus pies-solo puedo prometerte una cosa.

_...

_voy a volver, no vas a estar solo Ichigo.

_yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego…_

_y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego…_

_te voy a esperar, vamos a volver a pelear juntos no?-esa sonrisa calida que la chica le brindaba le daba un poco de consuelo, un rayo de luz para creer en ella.

_no lo dudes idiota-dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho-no se que harías sin mi.

Ichigo gruño y ella a paso lento se acerco hasta el, el miro cada movimiento, cada gesto y movimiento sutil que hacia hasta el camino que la acercaba mas y mas hasta el, cuando quedaron a pocos centímetros ella levanto lentamente los brazos y los estrecho detrás de la espalda del pelinaranja en un sorpresivo abrazo, Ichigo dio un respingo por la acción, lo que menos se esperaba era eso, un golpe tal vez.

_Cuando dices siento…_

_siento que eres todo…_

_cuando dices vida…_

_yo estaré contigo…_

_tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro…_

_aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo…_

_o-oi Rukia-pregunto el chico confundido.

_solo…cállate-dijo hundiendo su cabeza entre las ropas del chico.

_aunque es falso el aire…_

_siento que respiro…_

_¿estas mintiendo no?-murmura Ichigo en el oído de ella, susurra suavemente.

_¿que es lo que dices?-contesta nerviosa separando un poco la cabeza del pecho del chico-ya te lo dije, no puedes hacer nada por ti solo o no? No me imagino como quedaría la ciudad si liberas todo tu reiatsu como un loco, no tienes la menor idea de cómo localizar a un hollow a menos que lo tengas en frente de tus narices ¿crees que tengo la libertad para irme?

_Mientes tan bien…_

_que me sabe a verdad…_

_todo lo que me das…_

_y ya te estoy amando…_

_estas asignada a esta ciudad, no lo olvides-Rukia sintió como el brazo del chico viajo hasta su cintura y hizo presión en ella haciendo que ella quede pegada a el.

_claro que no-Ichigo noto su traje mojado…ella lloraba y daba pequeños respingos para contener su llanto, se agarro fuerte de su traje y el como protegiéndola paso sus dos brazos por su espalda cubriendo a la chica completamente.

_mientes tan bien…_

_que he llegado a imaginar…_

_que en mi amor llenas tu piel…_

_y aunque todo es de papel…_

_mientes tan bien…_

_Rukia-chan!-grito Matsumoto apresurándola para partir-ya nos vamos ven!!

_me tengo que ir…Ichigo-dijo dando por finalizado el abrazo-luego…nos vemos, solo espera ¿si?-y partió con una gran sonrisa.

Ichigo sabia que esa no era una sonrisa verdadera, con la mirada melancólica observo como ella se alejaba de el.

_si no vuelves…te juro que mato a todo el seretei de nuevo, solo por ti estupida Rukia…

…

.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminar se le hacia un poco difícil, lento y pausado, un poco aburrido de llevar, podía decirse que sentía su cuerpo pesado. Había llegado entrada la media noche a la sociedad de almas y como una de las tantas veces, no era por voluntad propia.

En ese momento serian cerca de las tres de la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma, sus pensamientos le molestaban de sobre manera, se le hacia imposible cerrar los ojos porque recordaba los momentos felices, las peleas y todo lo que tenia que ver con una sola persona, un solo nombre…

Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo.

Joder, que se estaba pareciendo a Inoue!

Podía mostrarse muy decidida por fuera, pero una Kuchiki jamás incumplía alguna clase de orden, por muy injusta e innecesaria que fuera, y a ella se le ordeno dejar Karakura en manos de Ichigo Kurosaki y un shinigami de menor rango, un principiante, ¿tan fácil pensaban reemplazarla?, de todas formas ni si quiera era necesaria la orden de ayuda para Ichigo, sabían perfectamente que un shinigami como el asignado era lo mismo que nada, hasta podría considerarse un estorbo.

Lo único que pretendían era hacerla cabrear para que mande todo a la mierda y se enoje de una vez por todas, y si eso era lo que deseaban, lo habían logrado.

Dio la vuelta en uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki y camino mas apresurada y animada hasta la pieza de su hermano…

…

…

…

Ichigo tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano en el pupitre, miraba fijamente al pizarrón pero no prestaba atención a lo que la maestra parada en frente a la clase decía, su mente divagaba en algo mucho mas interesante que las clases de ingles. la despedida que tuvo con Rukia ayer a la noche lo dejo sumamente intranquilo y triste, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta del estada de la chica y lo insólito de la situación, ella nunca es su vida hubiera demostrado sus sentimientos así en frente de alguien, y mucho menos de el. En parte estaba con el pensamiento positivo de que Rukia no halla mentido y vuelva en unos días, entonces el le recriminaría por haberlo asustado diciéndole que era una enana estupida y llorona, claro que no iba a dejar pasar ese detalle; pero por otro lado si se basaba en lo sucedido sentía un vacío en el pecho, sabia que si Rukia mentía…

No la volvería a ver nunca

Por mas que quiera, su orgullo le impediría decirle sus sentimientos abiertamente, no era lo usual en el, el demostraba todo con las acciones, el hacho de protegerla y retarla o preguntarle cosas innecesarias era porque aunque no lo demostrara, le preocupaba todo lo que le pudiera llegar a pasar, lucharía con cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla, ponerla triste.

Era un idiota y lo sabia, estúpidamente rendido a los pies de una mujer, una mujer fuerte, decidida, imponente, orgullosa pero al mismo tiempo sincera, delicada y hermosa.

Sacudió su cabeza y dio un gran suspiro que, para su mala suerte, distrajo a toda la clase alertando a la maestra que lo miraba desde su escritorio con un porte bastante enojado.

_Kurosaki…-pronuncio lentamente.

_...-espero la sentencia.

_a la dirección gusano!-sin nada que reprochar o intentar decir, Ichigo se levanto de su asiento con la mirada perdida y cruzo la puerta del salón rumbo a la dirección, cuando paso por los ventanales sintió un reiatsu poderoso fuera de la escuela, se asomo a las ventanas y vio un hollow enorme del alto de la propia escuela. Miro hacia su derecha donde estaba la puerta de la dirección y lógicamente ignoro el sermón que le iban a dar, saltando por la ventana totalmente transformado en shinigami.

_maldita sea…Rukia.

…

…

…

Rukia estaba rodeada de oscuridad, siguiendo la mariposa negra, que guiaba el camino para ella, se sentía tan extraña y completa, había podido discutir una decisión propia contra su hermano, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, y lo mejor de la situación es que había dado sus razones hasta hacerlo entender la situación, la necesidad que tenia de estar cerca de Ichigo y lo estupido que le parecía el que la alejen de la cuidad, ella estaba asignada a esa área y le importaba una mierda lo que el comandante general le diga, en estos momentos ella tenia la razón, sonrío orgullosa de si misma pero su alegría desapareció de su rostro, para dar paso a una expresión de inseguridad muy pocas veces vistas en ella, al final de la oscuridad se apreciaba un rayo de luz que indicaba que estaba por traspasar el portal dando paso a Karakura, y por supuesto a Ichigo.

…

…

…

Ichigo se limpio el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué carajos se le hacia tan difícil terminar con el dichoso hollow? Esta bien que era bastante mas poderoso que cualquier otro, pero, por favor! Si había peleado contra el mismo Aizen, este hollow era lo mismo que un gatito miedoso.

_grrr…no lo entiendo-murmuro cansado y frustrado, el hollow que estaba a unos metros de el, se movió rápidamente y apareció delante suyo sorprendiéndolo y tirandolo varios metros hacia atrás logrando que se estampara contra un árbol.

Ichigo escupió un poco de sangre, jadeo inconscientemente y no pudo evitar llegar a una conclusión, siempre era lo mismo, en el momento en que ella se alejaba de su lado, era un inútil, no podía pelear porque todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ella, en Rukia.

_pues bien, parece que es tu día de suerte estupido animal-escupió con rabia-no voy a pelear-sus ojos estaban totalmente tapados entre los mechones naranjas de pelo, sus puños se tensaron fuertemente y pudo comprender que al fin de cuentes la enana si mentía, no iba a volver, lo había dejado todo por la sociedad de almas, pero el estaba cansado de luchar contra todos, si ella no ponía nada de su parte por quedarse a su lado, le daba a entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto permanecer junto a el y su familia.

Tiro su espada que hizo el ruido del metal chocando contra el suelo y camino hasta pararse delante del enorme hollow, levanto la mirada con una gran sonrisa y espero, espero a que lo mate…

…

La sangre que salpico su rostro lo hizo abrir los ojos enormemente, frente a el hollow tenia una herida que iba desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta el brazo cortada en diagonal, en cuanto la carne del hollow se separo vio a la figura causante de la masacre, Rukia Kuchiki.

_oi! Bakamono ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?-le reprocho mientras caía lenta y sutilmente hacia el piso aterrizando perfectamente sin ningún rasguño.

_...

_contesta!, maldita sea, mira que te dejo un par de horas y ya te has vuelto un idiota.

_Rukia…

Chasqueo la lengua hastiada y se dirigió hacia el hasta quedar en frente, agarro la parte del cuello del traje y lo levanto del suelo de un tiron acercando su cara molesta a la de el

_descerebrado! Mira como estas-le dijo moviéndolo para que reaccione.

_te extrañe-murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa.

_eh?...q-qu-que es-estas diciendo!

_y también eres un poco menos fea y gruñona cuando te sonrojas-le respondió soltándose de su agarre

regalándole una sonrisa seductora, una que hizo a Rukia poner cara de espanto y caminar unos pasos hacia atrás.

_¿quien carajo sos?-pregunto enfadada y levantando su espada lista para atacar.

Ichigo rolo los ojos y se cerco a ella sacándole rápidamente el arma..

_si fuera el enemigo, ya estarías muerta-le susurro al oído para tomar el pelo de ella entre su mano y tirar juntando su boca deseosa del contacto contra los labios temblorosos de la chica.

Rukia abrió inmensamente los ojos y se quedo quieta entre los brazos de Ichigo que la atraían hacia el, mostrándole la forma desesperada en que la necesitaba, Sin poder hacer nada mas, Rukia se dejo vencer y tiro ahora del pelo de el uniendo un poco mas todavía sus bocas, haciendo que Ichigo gruñera muy a gusto entre el beso; cuando se separo de Rukia la miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

_Rukia…no vas a alejarme de ti nunca mas.

_...no es eso lo que quiero idiota!, ¿crees que me es fácil separarme de todos a los que quiero?, no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en t-

La callo de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió, besándola salvajemente, a veces are muy molesta cuando hablaba de mas, pero a el no le importaba no cambiaria sus peleas por nada del mundo.

_tan escandalosa…como siempre-le dijo levantándola en brazos para volver a su casa, pero con la enana que súper enojada le reclamaba mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas haciendo que el la soltara por el dolor y ella cayera dolorosamente contra el piso.

_no lo ves! Eres un ogro gigante y bruto

_no me molestes fue por tu culpa!-le tendió su mano para que se levantara del suelo, pero su cara se enfoco el la parte de su traje de shinigami que estaba en poco… abierto, en resumen, el traje se había abierto en la parte de el torso, Ichigo se sonrojo inmediatamente y Rukia siguió la mirada de el para ver lo que estaba poniendo tan nervioso al chico, se levanto rápidamente rechazando la mano de el y se arropo de forma exagerada entre las telas, cubriéndose por completo apuntándolo con el dedo.

_pervertido!

_no…Rukia no es..

_chak!-cachetada y huida a paso rápido

_pero que?...Rukia! enana del demonio ven aquí!

Por mas que se quieran nunca iban a cambiar…

Hola! para los que querían la continuación aquí esta! Estoy muy feliz de que les aya gustado esta idea de mi cabeza, pero como se dieron cuenta, este capi es un poco mas animado que el otro, y este si es el fin

Chicas XD si les gusto comenten

Gracias a:

_Noa-san: que bueno que te haya emocionado este fic!, no es que me guste hacer poner mal a mis lectores pero es todo un logro, y si voy a seguir haciendo mas como estos ,espero que si tienes tiempo los leas ñ.ñ._

_Angerukia: aca esta la conti XD espero que se allan aclarado tus dudas, y muchas gracias por leer, es muy lindo leer sus reviews porque todos me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque tarde un poco u.u._

_Chikibyakuya:buenisimo que te gusto! Gracias por el apollo, y perdon por la espera pero como se dice mejor tarde que nunca no? De verdad espero que estes conforme con el final :)_

_Karei1:gracias!, esto es lo que me gusta de los one-shot o en este caso two-shot me parece que pueden ser muy interesantes, bueno nada mas, suerte!_


End file.
